Every Jaune Arc Ever Solve An Easy Puzzle
by Hijinks Omega
Summary: There's always a certain kind of Jaune Arc in a fan-made story, and it's always never the actual Jaune. Who the heck is Jaune, anyway?


_There's always a certain kind of Jaune Arc in a fan-made story, and it's always never the actual Jaune. Who the heck is Jaune, anyway?_

* * *

Jaune Arc sat in the middle of a dark room, a single dim light hanging over his head. He did not know how he ended up in the dark room; all he remembered was getting Falcon Punched by Yang in broad daylight before he went unconscious. "Why did Yang punch him in the face," one may ask.

The truth was, it was classified information.

"Where the heck…?" Jaune muttered as he looked around. He was not tied up to a chair or anything. The only thing that genuinely limited his movements was the darkness around him.

Suddenly, the room was lit up completely right when he scratched his head. The blond knight blinked as he absorbed his surroundings' details, but there were so little details to absorb in the first place. He was stuck in a pitch-white room with no apparent walls or ceilings.

There were also several of… himself… in the room with him.

"I can't believe this is happening to me," a dejected Jaune sighed, his mind under constant turmoil. "Dammit, I'm so lost in my life. Goddammit, I don't know what to do."

Jaune gulped. He had no idea why there was a depressed version of himself, but apparently, the first doppelganger did not live the same life as he did. He looked like the edgiest shit alive.

"What the fuck?!" Another Jaune screamed as he whirled around to analyze the place. "Who sent me here?! SHIT!"

Then there was another Jaune that threw out plenty of curse words. In fact, Jaune found the thought of him throwing out swear words at a rapid-fire speed to be a very foreign concept. Maybe one day he would curse like the second doppelganger in front of him, but at the moment, he was too stunned at the fact that there was more than one Jaune Arc.

"I don't get it," another Jaune said, who had… dog ears.

Jaune decided not to comment on the Faunus Jaune at all.

"I'm ready to take on everything," a confident Jaune said with a small grin. "I'm strong enough to deal with these kinds of wacko things."

So this Jaune was pretty confident, and Jaune himself had to admit that being confident was a plentifully awesome feeling. He never expected to see himself be confident in so many things, though. Also, the third doppelganger was equipped with a full armor set and Crocea Mors. Jaune presumed that this Jaune was actually stronger than him.

"I'm so goddamn lost," Depressed Jaune whispered as he planted his palms against his forehead.

"Holy shit," Swearing Jaune muttered as he planted a palm against his forehead.

"What's going on?" Faunus Jaune asked, having a similar reaction to Jaune. The only massive difference seemed to be… the dog ears.

"Whoever did this, come out and face me!" Brave-Ass Jaune boomed as he unsheathed his sword.

Now, without further ado, let me introduce myself. Yes, the narrator who described all of these things.

I am Hijinks Omega, and I'm here to demonstrate what would happen if a bunch of Jaune Arcs tried to solve one puzzle. This also serves as a clear comparison between the many Jaune Arcs you probably found in plenty of stories.

Of course, I'm not saying any of these Jaunes are bad.

"Who's bad?!" Brave-Ass Jaune demanded as he looked up. "Also, why is my name freaking 'brave-ass Jaune'?!"

Confident Jaune seemed satisfied with being called Confident Jaune.

By the way, I'm not trying to be arrogant or anything. I'm literally just showing you what happens if you put in a bunch of Jaune Arcs to solve a puzzle, which is why I'm keeping my words as straightforward as possible.

"A puzzle?" Jaune Arc wondered out loud.

The puzzle the Jaunes would be solving revolves around basic positioning. They will be required to move around blocks, move each other around, and try to open a door that could get all of the Jaunes through a door.

"Can I have a Pyrrha?" Cursing Jaune asked.

I dropped in the puzzle to the room.

There were three red large red buttons at the center of the room. A single white cube sat at in front of the switches, and a door formed at the end of the puzzle. All Jaunes had to go through the door to solve the puzzle.

 _Hmm…_ Jaune Arc thought as he took a look at the cube and the three switches. Cursing Jaune leapt on one of the switches before leaping towards the other switches. Every time his feet left a switch, said switch popped right back up.

"Fuck."

"Maybe," Confident Jaune said as he put away Crocea Mors and walked onto one of the switches, "we could do this by having three of us stand on all of the platforms? Hey, Depressed Jaune, can you stand on one of these?"

"I should've protected Pyrrha."

"Well, I think he's stoned with depression. Faunus Jaune, can you stand here?"

Faunus Jaune shrugged and walked over to one of the switches. With Faunus Jaune, Cursing Jaune, and Confident Jaune standing on all of the switches, the large door let out a beep noise as it opened instantly.

"Well, that wasn't that hard," Confident Jaune said as Cursing Jaune walked off of his switch.

The door closed.

"Or not."

"FUCK!"

"What is life…?"

"Is anybody still confused as to what exactly is going on?"

Jaune Arc let his brain process the puzzle slowly. If there was one cube, and all Jaunes were not supposed to stand on the switches, then there was obviously one solution.

Taking out Crocea Mors, he walked over to one of the cubes and slashed at it. The cube was separated like butter.

"Uh… Guys?" Jaune said out loud. "I think we should cut this thing up and put the remains on the switches."

"I was thinking that we had to end up doing that," Faunus Jaune agreed. "I mean, we're all supposed to go out at the end of the puzzle, right?"

"True!" Confident Jaune beamed. "That wasn't that hard, wasn't it?"

The Jaunes solved the puzzle almost instantly. In the end, there were still a few traces that made them Jaunes. Just because they were a bit different did not mean that their entire essence was usually erased without warning.

"I'm worthless."

Except for that one.

"Get yo **ASS** up, let's move it!" Cursing Jaune shouted as he marched over and picked up Depressed Jaune. The two Jaunes walked right out the door, with Confident Jaune following them with a grin that he held for two-thirds of the entire puzzle.

Faunus Jaune continued to wonder what exactly just happened as he walked out of the door, and Jaune Arc looked up and asked out loud,

"Hey! Uh… Was this experiment thing actually important?"

…

…

…

Well, fuck, I didn't think of that.

Jaune Arc walked right out of the door, confused to the very end.

…

…

…

Fuck.


End file.
